The Missing Princess
by NaruHinaFreak27
Summary: Hinata is a princess that runs away not wanting to deal with the life she had. Then she's found by a married couple and was taken in. After a few years, she finally goes to a public school and makes new friends. She never told anyone about her past. Until one day, her father finally wants her back and will do anything to bring her back. NaruHina OoC
1. Disappearence

A nine year old girl was walking to her father's office. Once she had arrived she knocked on the door. "Come in!" yelled a man's voice. The girl shyly opened the door.

"O-Otou-san, I made you food." she said smiling as she held up the food. "I know you work a lot so I decided to make you food." she said setting the food on his desk.

Behind the door was the girl's cousin listening to their conversation. He had encourage his cousin to make him food thinking his uncle would like it. "Hinata, we have a cheif for a reason." the girl's father said coldly as he continued to focus on the work in front of him.

"I know otou-san but I worked really hard trying to make this for you." Hinata said trying to convice her father to eat the food she had worked hours on. "Please, otou-san just try it." she begged.

Hinata kept begging for her father to taste the food she made for him. Her cousin just stood by the door listening to his cousin begging her father. His stomach started to get sicken. "Hinata-hime, spent the afternoon trying to make that food. You could as least take a bite, Hiashi." he growled.

Soon Hiashi had enough of Hinata's begging as he stood up and flip the plate with the food on it. Hinata stared at her father shocked and afraid. "I've had enough, Hinata! We have cheifs for a reason! Instead of wasting your time making food, why don't you spend your time training!" he yelled.

Tears started rolling down Hinata's cheeks while her cousin was about to walk in yelling. "B-But otou-san... I m-made it myself. I thought that sin-" she was cut off.

"I want you out of my office! Now!" Hiashi yelled.

Then Hinata quickly picked up the food she made and ran out of her father's office, crying. When she opened the door, she bumped into her cousin. Hinata fell to the ground and looked up to see her cousin. "Neji-niisan." she called him.

"You spend all afternoon making him food." Neji growled. "I'll make him pay for what he has done." he said then was about to walk in until Hinata hugged his arm trying to stop him.

"Don't, Neji-niisan. If you do, he'll kick you out." Hinata begged with tears rolling down her cheek.

"But Hinata-sama, he's been treating you like this ever since your mom and Hanabi was murdered." Neji said gently but looked at the door with hate and anger.

When Hinata was four years old her mom and her younger sister, Hanabi went on a business trip without Hinata, since she was very ill that day. Hiashi was kind to her at the time, he didn't want to leave his daughter alone sick even though they had maids there to watch over her. A day after Hinata's mom and sister went on the buisness trip, Hiashi got a message saying that his wife and youngest daughter had been assassinated on the way back. Since then, Hiashi had been blaming Hinata, saying that if she hadn't been so easily sick he would have been there to save his wife and daughter. He would always ignore her and train her to death. Neji, was always there for her when her father wasn't.

So when Neji mentioned about Hinata's mom and sister's death, she hugged his arm tighter. "I-I know but... I-I'm sure he's just frustrated." she said trying to make up an excuse.

"Hinata-sama, it's been five years... Stop trying to make up excuses for your father." Neji said as he finally calmed down.

"Just... Please, don't bother." Hinata begged.

Neji sighed giving up and turned towards his crying cousin who was hugging his arm tightly. "Alright, but next time your father doesn't appreciate what you do. Then I will say something." Neji said calmly.

Hinata wipped her tear. "Hai." she replied.

Then a young boy came walking towards them. "Hinata-hime." he called her.

"Choji-kun, I told you not to call me that. You're my friend." Hinata said.

"Gomennasai, but as long as you're the princess and I'm the chief's son Then I have to call you that." Choji said smiling. Hinata pouted giving up. "So, what did your father think about your food?" he asks.

"H-He..." Hinata started but paused. Neji saw sadness in her eyes. "He... Thought it was good." she lied smiling. Neji knew she was lying with the fake smile, she had always worn that smile. she was really good at it. It made it look like she was actually smiling, tricking people but Neji knew better. Even though he would get tricked by it as well.

Choji smiled. "That's good." he said.

"Hai, but he said that I should be using my time for training from now on." Hinata said with the fake smile still on her face.

"Well, at least he tasted it." Choji said smiling, Hinata nodded. "I should be going." he said then began to walk away. "Good-night, Hinata-hime. Neji-san." he said smiling.

"Good-night, Choji-kun." Hinata replied.

"Night, Choji." Neji said after. Then Choji was gone. "Why did you lie?" Neji asked Hinata.

"Choji-kun, suggested that I make otou-san food... He and his father helped me." Hinata replied looking at the ground.

It was silent. "It's getting late, Hinata-hime. I suggest you go to sleep." Neji said smiling. Hinata smiled back as she nodded. "Shall, I walk you to your room?" he asks.

"I'm not helpless, Neji-niisan." Hinata said pouting a little.

Neji chuckled. "I know, but I'm your bodyguard. It's my job to make sure you're safe." he reminded Hinata who pouted even more. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." he said smiling as he began walking to Hinata's room with her following behind.

After Neji walked Hinata to her room, he left to his room leaving Hinata alone.  
Then Hinata changed from her kimono into regular pants and t-shirt. She then went to her dresser with her backpack and started packing her shirts, pants, shorts, bra, underwears and anything else she could fit in her backpack, except for her kimonos. Hinata put on her shoes and went by her jewelry box pulling out enough money to last her a year. she put a piece of paper on her bed along with the kimono she worn earlier. Soon Hinata went by the window, she looked back at her room. "Gomennasai, Neji-niisan, Choji-kun and everyone, but I can't live like this." she whispered before jumping off the two story building landing on her feet unharmed.

Before Hinata began her journey, she went to visit her mother and Hanabi's grave. She stood in front of them with her backpack. "Hi, kaa-san, Hanabi. I'll be leaving. Gomennasai, if you disagree but I don't want to live like this." Hinata said looking at the graves in front of her. "I hope you can understand." she said. "Sayonara... Kaa-san. Hanabi." and with that she left the palace, Neji, her maids that she consider friends and she left from her father.

The next morning, Neji knocked on Hinata's door. "Hinata-hime, it's time for your early training." he said as he waited for a few minutes. No response. He knocked again but a little louder. "Hinata-hime." Then he became worried and went in. Once he walked in, he didn't see Hinata anywhere but saw a piece of paper and a kimono she had worn yestarday lying on top of the bed. Neji walked to Hinata's bed picked up the paper and read it. Soon Neji's eyes widen as he ran to Hiashi's office. "Hiashi-sama!" he yelled as he bursted through Hiashi's office.

"What is it, Neji!" Hiashi yelled.

"Read this." Neji said as he gave Hiashi the paper he found lying on Hinata's bed.

Hiashi put on his reading glasses and began to read the paper. After he finished reading it, Neji notice he didn't look shocked, upset or anything. "So, she left." Hiashi said like he didn't care.

"Hai." Neji replied. "Shall, I go look for her? She could've gone far."

"Leave her." Hiashi said as he crushed the paper and threw it in the garbage.

Then Neji felt his blood boil. "Hiashi-sama, you seriously can't sit here and let Hinata-hime, run away." Neji growled.

"Leave her, she was a waste of my time anyways." Hiashi said coldly as he began to write something on the papers in front of him.

"Hiashi-sama! She's your daughter! You seriously can't leave her out there!" Neji yelled having enough of Hiashi.

"She was nothing but a waste of space and a burden. Leave her be." Hiashi said coldly as he glared at Neji. "Now, leave my office." he commanded.

At first, Neji hesitated but left Hiashi's office. Once he closed the door behind him, Neji looked up and saw all the maids, the chief and Choji looking at him shocked. "Neji... Did Hinata-hime seriously run away?" Choji asks.

Neji looked away. "Hai, its true." he answered. "And Hiashi isn't doing anything about it." he added.

"I hope Hinata-hime is okay." said one of the maids looking worried.

"I think she's going to be fine now." Choji said with a small smile. Neji and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Think about it. Hiashi-sama was nothing but a huge jerk to her. He hasn't been paying attention to her and now that she's run away. Who knows maybe she'll have a better life now." Choji explained.

Soon everyone understood what Choji was saying then they agreed with him, smiling. "Be safe, Hinata-hime." Neji whispered and everyone nodded.


	2. A New Life

It's been six years since Hinata ran away. She's 16 years old, a married couple found her before she ran out of money. they took her in and had her home schooled even though Hinata learned that they were teachers. Hinata had been really happy with her new family. They would laugh, smile and hang out on weekends.

"Hinata! Do you want to help me make dinner?" asked a women with long black hair.

"Hai!" Hinata answers happily as she ran into the kitchen to help cook food. Ever since Hinata was taken in, she has been praticing her cooking skills. When she first, Hinata had her new parents taste the food, she was extremely nervous since she remembered what her father said about her food. At first Hinata had kept asking if they disliked it and that she should just give up. But the wife had simply told her that just because it didn't taste good at first, that she should keep praticing and get better at it. Even since then, Hinata had been cooking as she praticed and praticed until she became a chief at a restaurant.

"Asuma! Could you wash the rest of the dishes while me and Hinata cook?" asked the wife as she and Hinata got out the ingredients.

"Sure thing, Kurenai." Asuma replied as he began to wash the dishes.

"Alright, Hinata. Should we start cooking?" Kurenai asks smiling.

"Hai!" Hinata said almost shouting as she had a huge smile on her face.

"Then start cooking already!" Asuma shouted as he smiled. Hinata and Kurenai laughed as they began to start cooking the food.

After awhile, Hinata and Kurenai had finished making the food and had set up the table. Asuma was the first one to take a bite out of the food. "This is amazing as always." as he continued to eat the rest of the food.

"So, how's your job, Hinata?" Kurenai asked then took a bite of the food.

"It's going good as usual." Hinata replies as she continues to eat. Soon everyone finished eating and Kurenai finished washing the dishes. "I'm going to go take a shower." Hinata said as she was about to go into the bathroom.

"Hinata, could you come here real quick?" Kurenai called her.

Hinata stopped walking and went into the kitchen when Kurenai and Asuma were sitting. "D-Did I do something wrong?" as she sat down getting nervous.

"We got good news." Asuma said smiling as he looked at Kurenai then at Hinata.

"What's the good news?" Hinata asks getting curious as she was also getting excited.

"Well, we thought that since you live with two teachers and yet you're being homeschooled. Also, that you don't have that many friends and need to hang-out with teenagers your age that we decided." Kurenai stopped as she looks at Asuma letting him finish.

"We decided to let you attend at the school we work at." Asuma said smiling as well as Kurenai.

Hinata looked at Kurenai and Asuma with wide eyes. "Really?" she asks shocked. They nodded as they kept smiling. "Alrigatou!" she screamed as she got up and tackled Asuma and Kurenai with a hug. "Alrigatou, Kurenai. Asuma." said again with a huge smile. "Alrigatou, for everything." as she got up.

"No problem, kido." Asuma said smiling as he ruffed Hinata's hair who giggled.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Hinata said smiling as she went to open the door to find a guy her age that had a pineapple haircut. "Oh hi, Shikamaru-kun." said smiling.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I come in?" Shikamaru asks lazily.

"Hai." Hinata said as she moved aside. "Shikarmaru-kun, is here!" she yelled.

"You didn't have to yell." Shikamaru said as he walked in.

"Gomennasai." Hinata said smiling.

"You're happier than usual. Did something happen?" Shikamaru asks as he notices Hinata smiling a lot.

"She's going to the same school as you." Asuma answers as he and Kurenai walked into the living room where Hinata and Shikarmaru were at.

"Really?" Shikamaru asks looking at Hinata who nodded her head happily.

"That's good. Didn't you always want to go to a public school?" he asks.

"Hai, I've never been to a public school." Hinata answers happily. "So, what you doing here?" she asks as everyone sat down.

"My dad wanted to know if I could stay here for a year." Shikamaru asks as he layed back.

"A year?" Hinata asks.

"Why a year? What's he doing for a year?" Kurenai asks.

"He's going on an important business trip that will last for a year and since he still doesn't trust me enough to leave me alone, he wants to know if you guys could watch over me." Shikamaru explained.

"What about your mom?" Kurenai asks.

"My mom is going with him." Shikamaru said.

"When is he leaving?" Asuma asks.

"He just left." Shikamaru said.

Hinata, Kurenai and Asuma looked at him like he was crazy. "So that means that we're stuck with you no matter what?" Kurenai asks. Shikamaru nods his head.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Hinata said smiling. "Where are your clothes?" she asks.

"Oh crap!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran out the door then grabbed the two luggage that was sitting outside by the door. "Alrigatou for reminding me." he said as he put his luggage by the couch. "So, where am I sleeping?" he asks.

"Here, I'll take you to the room." Hinata said as she got up and walked by Shikamaru and grabbed one of the luggage and walked by the hallway. Then she stopped at a door and opened it. "Here you go." she said as she put the luggage down and Shikamaru did the same.

"So, are you excited you're finally able to go to school and meet new people?" Shikamaru asks as he sat on the bed and patted the bed next to her telling her to sit next to him.

Hinata sat down. "Hai but I'm starting to feel so nervous that I feel kind of sick." she said laughing nervously.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Shikamaru said trying to assure Hinata. "I've always consider you as my younger sister you know." he confessed as he smiled at her.

"Really?" Hinata asks looking at Shikamaru who nodded.

"I'll show you around tomorrow and hopefully we have the same classes as each other." Shikamaru said. Hinata nodded. "And I'll introduce you to my friends." he added.

"Okay now I feel like I'm going to throw up." Hinata said as she held her stomach.

Shikamaru laughed as he hugged Hinata trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, I promise it's going to be fine. They don't bite... Except one of them likes to flirt with cute girls." he said.

Hinata blushed. "H-He won't do anything, right?" she asks as she started getting scared.

"I promise I won't let him do anything to you." Shikamaru said smiling as he ruffed her hair like Asuma did before. Hinata smiled. "It's getting late and you still need to take a shower."

"Okay." Hinata said then stood up. "Good-night, Shikamaru-kun." she said before walking out the door.

"Good-night, Hinata." Shikamaru replied smiling then changed his clothes after Hinata closed the door behind her. After a few minutes he turned off the lights and layed on the bed. "I hope she knows, I really do consider her as my younger sister." said before falling asleep.

Hinata got out of the shower, went to her dresser and changed. Then she plopped on her bed looking at the ceiling. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." she said.

Then Asuma walked in. "Hey, excited about tomorrow?" he asks as he sat on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Hai but I feel kind of nervous." Hinata said as she sat up smiling nervously.

"I heard what Shikamaru and you were talking about." Asuma said.

"Is that bad?" Hinata asks.

"No, that's not bad. I'm glad that Shikamaru considers you as his sister." Asuma said smiling. "At least I know that someone will be watching you when me and Kurenai aren't around." he said. "What do you think of Shikmaru?"

"I also consider him as my older brother." Hinata said smiling as memories of Neji came into her mind.

"That's good. At least me and Kurenai don't have to deal with guys yet." Asuma said jokingly. Causing Hinata to blush and Asuma laughed. "Alright, alright. Time for you to go to sleep." he said and kissed Hinata on the forehead. "Good-night." he said.

"Good-night, Asuma." Hinata said then fell alseep.

Asuma closed the door behind him and walked to his room where Kurenai was lying on the bed with her back facing the door. He then crawled into bed, wrapped his arm around Kurenai. "So, how's she doing?" Kurenai asks.

"She's nervous about tomorrow." Asuma said. "I heard her and Shikamaru talking." he said.

Kurenai turned around to face him, interested. "What'd they say?" she asks.

"Well, Shikamaru offered to show her around the school tomorrow and that he considers Hinata as his young sister." Asuma said smiling.

"What did Hinata say?" Kurenai asks.

"When Shikamaru told her that he'd introduce her to his friends. Hinata told him that she felt like she was going to throw up." Asuma said chuckling as Kurenai giggled. "But she also consider Shikamaru as her older brother." he added.

"That's good." Kurenai said then yawned and fell asleep with Asuma's arm wrapped around her to keep her warm.


	3. The Drawing

"Hinata... Hinata." a voice called Hinata as they shook her lightly. "Hinata..." they called her again. Hinata groaned as she turned away from who ever was waking her up. They sighed. "I just you don't want to go to school then." they said.

Then Hinata was wide awake. "I'm up!" she shouted as she flung her blanket off and stood up. She saw Shikamaru in regular clothes standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"I knew that would wake you up." Shikamaru said as he smiled softly. "Well, Kurenai made breakfast. Just put on regular clothes and come to eat." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Regular clothes, huh?" Hinata said to herself as she went to her closet and got dressed. Soon Hinata went to the living room. "H-How does this look?" she asked everyone as she walked into the dining room.

Kurenai, Asuma and Shikamaru looked at Hinata and saw she was wearing a lavender dress with a milky cream hooded-shirt that went above her hips. "You look beautiful Hinata." Kurenai answered first as she smiled. Asuma and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou, Kurenai." Hinata said smiling as she sat down next to Shikamaru. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Eggs, bacon and cinnamon buns." Kurenai answered as she gave everyone their plates. "I made your favorite since this will be your first time at school." she said as she sat down.

"Yay! Arigatou, Kurenai." Hinata shouted happily then began to eat her food.

"Shikamaru, Hinata. Do you want to take the car with us or do you two want to walk?" Asuma asked as he took a bit of the bacon.

Then Shikamaru and Hinata looked at each and already knew what the was. "We'll drive with you two." Shikamaru answered as Hinata nodded in agreement.

When they were done eating, they were driving to the school. "Oh, Hinata. Here's the backpack you'll be using." Kurenai said as she handed Hinata a shoulder strap backpack that was black but had lavender flowers on the corner of it.

"It's pretty. Arigatou, Kurenai." Hinata said smiling then noticed something.

"Why is it heavy?"

"Because it has all if the supply you need for each class." Asuma answered as he continued driving. "We're here." he said as Hinata looked out the window and saw a bunch of people her age standing in fron of a huge building.

"I-It's big." Hinata said shocked as Asuma parked the car and the four of them got out of the car.

Then they started walking to the office. Kurenai knocked on the door. "Come in!" yelled a voice. They walked inside and saw a woman that had blonde hair and had a blue diamond on the middle of her forehead. "Ah! Kurenai, Asuma. What brings you here?" she asked smiling.

"Tsunade, we brought the new student." Kurenai said.

Tsunade's face brighten. "You mean the kid that you and Asuma took in and homeschooled?" Tsunade asked. Asuma and Kurenai nodded. "Well, where is she?" she asked another question as she looked around for Hinata.

Soon Kurenai and Asuma moved aside to exposed the shy Hinata. "Ano... M-My name's H-Hinata..." she said shyly not wanting to bring up her last name.

"Well, Hinata. It's nice to meet you, I'm Tsunade." she said smiling widely. "Come here for a minute." she commanded as she motioned her hand signaling Hinata to come closer. Hinata obeyed as she shyly walked towards Tsunade, who just hugged her like a little child. "You're so adorable~!" she shouted.

"A-Arigatou." Hinata said as Tsunade let her go.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to notice Shikamaru was in the room. "Shikamaru? What you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I promised Hinata I would show her around." Shikmaru explained. "Plus, I'm staying with Asuma-sensai, until my dad gets back from his year business trip." he added.

"I see..." Tsunade said as she started thinking. "Hinata, since you and Shikamaru seem to know each other. You will have the same classes as him." she told Hinata smiling. "Your homeroom teacher will be Kurenai since you know her better and I think you would feel more comfortable if you started out with someone you know." Tsunade explained. Hinata shyly nodded as she was smiling. "Okay, you're dismissed." she said.

They bowed and left the office, then the bell rung telling everyone had to go to class. "Well, looks we have all the same classes." Shikamaru said smiling as Hinata nodded.

"Let's go, before everyone starts thinking I've been hanging around with Kakashi to much." Kurenai said smiling.

"Kakashi?" Hinata said the name as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, he's the math teacher but he's always late." Shikamaru explained as he smiled softly.

Finally, they made it to the class room where Hinata could hear a lot of people talking. "You two wait out here. I'll let you know when to come in." Kurenai told them as she went into the class room. "Ohayou, everyone."

"Ohayou." Everyone replied.

"Okay, before we start, I would like to introduce a new student. You can come in now!" Kurenai yelled towards the door.

Soon Kurenai only saw Shikamaru walk in. "Shikamaru's not a new student!" yelled a boy with blonde hair.

"Where'd she go?" Kurenai asked Shikamaru as he pointed behind his back. Then Kurenai looked behind his back and saw Hinata holding on his shirt as she was hiding from the rest of the students. Hinata noticed Kurenai looking at her. "Come out. Everyone wants to meet you." Kurenai said smiling.

"I know you're scared, but remember I promise you everything would be alright, didn't I?" Shikamaru said turning his head towards Hinata.

Hinata had look at Shikamaru then she looked down as she slowly moved away from Shikamaru. All of the student had been out of their seats wanting to see who is the new student. When they saw Hinata, most of the guys had whistled. "A-Ano... I-I'm H-Hinata.." she said as she had her backpack in front of her acting like it was a shield.

"I hope all of you will welcome her with open arms." Kurenai said smiling. "Okay, Hinata you can sit next to Shikamaru." she told her pointing at the empty seats at the back of the room. Shikamaru walked ahead while Hinata was walking behind. Then they sat down. "Now that we got that taken care of. We will do a quick sketch. Everyone pick a partner." Kurenai said.

Then almost half of the class went to Hinata. "Would you be my partner?" asked a boy with brown hair.

"No, would you be my partner?" asked a girl with blonde hair that was picked up in four buns.

Hinata sat there scared to death looking at everyone who was asking her to be her partner. "Poor kid, she just started her and is already getting surrounded." Kurenai whispered to herself. Then she notice two boys who were looking at Hinata but wasn't asking her to be their partner. One of them had blonde hair and had three lines that looked like whiskers on each cheek while the other boy was chubby and had swirls on each cheek.

"Would you guys leave her alone. She already agreed to be my partner." Shikamaru said seeing that he'd have to save the scared Hinata.

Then everyone looked at Hinata who got scared more. "Is that true?" asked a girl with brown hair.

"Are you partners with Shikamaru?" asked a boy with two red triangles, one on each cheek.

Hinata nervously looked at Shikamaru who nodded. "H-Hai, me and S-Shikamaru-kun a-are partners." Hinata replied. "G-Gomennasai." she said afterwards. Soon everyone who crowd Hinata had left her alone disappointed while Hinata sighed relieved. "Arigatou, Shikamaru-kun." she said smiling.

"No problem." Shikamaru replied smiling softly.

"Okay, does everyone have a partner?" Kurenai asked. Everyone nodded except one who raised his hand.

"I don't have a partner." he said then put his hand down.

"Okay, then anyone want to have Naruto in their group?" Kurenai asked the other students who didn't raise their hands. While Hinata looked at Shikamaru as he looked back and sighed as he already knew what she was going to ask. He then raised his hand. "Alright then, Naruto your partners will be Shikamaru and Hinata." Kurenai said. Naruto nodded. "Before you start doing anything else, I'll tell what you have to do." she told them. "You are to draw a poster that has both you and your partners with something that represents them. This will be due next class. Now you may start." Kurenai told them.

Soon everyone went to their partners and started working. While Naruto got up and walked to where Shikamaru and Hinata was. When he was standing there, Hinata and Shikamaru were talking. "So what do you have in mind, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"You know she's new here, Shikamaru. You can't just tell her to think of an idea right away." Naruto said.

"Baka, I know her longer than you do. She's an artist that can think of anything to draw on the spot." Shikamaru said. "Unless you have an idea, we would love to hear it." he told him. The whole time Hinata sat there not knowing what to do.

"I-It's okay." Hinata said then Naruto looked at her. "I-I kind of g-got an i-idea. I-I just to g-get to know y-you." she said as she was looking at her lap not wanting to see Shikamaru and Naruto staring at her.

"Okay, we'll spend this class hour getting to know each other so Hinata can get an idea." Shikamaru said.

"My name's Naruto." he said as he held his hand out at Hinata.

"I-I'm Hinata." then she shook his hand. "W-What do you l-like?" she asked.

"I like ramen, I hate Sasuke and I'm single." Naruto said as he smirked at the last part.

"Baka, no one asked if you're single." Shikamaru said while Hinata was blushing.

"Who you calling baka?!" Naruto shouted.

While Naruto and Shikamaru were arguing, Hinata got out a piece of paper and started drawing. "Naruto just shut up. You're giving me a headache." Shikamaru told him as he sat back on the chair lazily then remembers something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Naruto is one of my friends." he told Hinata who was to busy drawing.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked as he looked over Hinata's shoulder.

"I-I'm drawing." Hinata replied as she kept drawing.

Naruto had a hard time trying to see what Hinata was drawing for her hair kept getting in the way. "Just leave her alone. She'll show us when she's done." Shikamaru said.

"Done." Hinata said happily. "T-This is just a-a rough draft. T-To see what you guys t-think about i-it." she explained.

Then Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Hinata's drawing and saw that Shikamaru was under the tree looking at the clouds, Naruto was at a food stand eating ramen while Hinata was surrounded with flowers as she had a guitar. "Wow." Naruto said amazed.

"Nice work as always Hinata." Shikamaru said smiling.

"You're an amazing artist Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he had a huge smile on his face.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she blushed. "So should we use this for the poster?" she asked as she already got use to Naruto who nodded in agreement along with Shikamaru.

As Hinata and Shikamaru continued to talk, Naruto looked at the drawing again and looked at the picture Hinata drew of herself. Hinata was in the middle of a field full of garden with a guitar. He then started reading the drawing as he saw in the drawing Hinata is smiling but she was also crying._ 'Why did she draw herself crying?' _He thought.

"Okay, class. I know some of you are finished with your posters while some of you have to meet after school to finish is. Have a nice day." Kurenai said as the class was dismissed.

"We thought that we should have Hinata draw it againa then color it." Shikamaru told Naruto as he and Hinata packed their things.

"Uh... Yeah, okay." Naruto said as he packed his things.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling as she followed behind Shikamaru, leaving the classroom.

_'She looks happy.' _Naruto thought as he was walking to his next class._ 'Why did you draw yourself crying?' _he thought then continued his way to his next class.


	4. Singing Contest and Memories

The next class Hinata and Shikamaru had was music class. "Alright maggots! Today we have a new student!" a woman yelled.

"My name's Hinata." she said smiling. "I hope we become good friends." she added then bowed.

"I'm you music teacher, Anko." she greeted with a smile. "So what inturment do you play?" she asked.

"Ano... Guitar, piano and vocials." Hinata answered. After she said she can sing, Hinata felt the air full of relief.

"You can sing?" Anko asked. Hinata shyly nodded.

"Anko-sensei! We don't need another vocialist!" yelled a girl with red hair and glasses.

"You're the only singer in this class." Anko said getting annoyed.

"Excatly! All you need is me." Karin said smiling with pride.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Karin but I've heard Hinata sing and she's way better than you'll ever be." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Anko asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"How can someone like her! Be better than me?!" Karin yelled as she pointed at Hinata who was shyly standing next to Anko. Shikamaru just smirked at Karin getting her angry. "Fine. How about the contest?" Karin suggested. "Right here, right now." she said smirking. "The one with the most votes wins." she added.

"How about it, Hinata? You in?" Anko asked as everyone looked at Hinata.

Hinata stood in front of the class as she was getting nervous of the stares. Then she looked at Shikamaru who smiled softly and nodded. "A-Alright." she answered. Then everyone cheered with excitment and moved the desk away from the front of the class.

"I'll go first." Karin said as she grabbed a mic and walked in front of the class. While Hinata and Anko moved away from the front. Then Karin started singing.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

As Karin stopped singing for a moment, everyone was teying to find a way to cover their ears. Karin saw this but kept singing.

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

Everyone was covering their ears but Hinata just stood there not bothered by Karin's singing. All Hinata did was smile softly_._

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

As Karin stopped singing she smirked. While everyone was relieved the song was over and Karin could tell from the looks which caused her to get mad. When she looked at Hinata, she was her smile at her as if she was trying her _'You did your best.' _

"Alright. Hinata it's your turn." Anko said pushing Hinata to the front of the class.

Instead of going in front of the class, Hinata had walked to a piano and looked at Shikamaru who already knew what song she was going to sing and got up and went to a set of drums. "I-Is anyone good as the guitar?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Naruto's the best guitarist in here." Anko said smiling.

"Could you play the guitar, please?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said smiling then went by Hinata and grabbed a guitar.

"Just listen to the music, then you'll now what to play." Hinata said smiling. Naruto smiled as he nodded. "Ready?" she asked looking at Shikamaru who nodded.

Then Hinata took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes and played a few notes on the piano. After 13 seconds, Shikamaru started playing the drums and Naruto played some low notes. With her eyes still closed and her playing the piano, Hinata started singing.

_mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa ha _(On a sleepy morning when I just fall asleep and wake again over and over)

_eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime _(I fasten my neck tie tightly)

_kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru _(I walk through the door of the classroom able to stick out my chest ever so slightly)

Then Hinata started to play the piano a little faster as everyone was amazed by Hinata. Anko and everyone couldn't stop herself from forming a huge smile while Karin was beginning to like Hinata. While Naruto was listening to the lyrics Hinata was singing.

_sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze _(The wind blows right through such ordinary days)

_kikoeta ki ga shita _(I felt like I heard it )

_kanjita ki ga shitan da _(Because I felt like I sensed it )

_furuedasu ima kono mune de _(Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble)

_mou kuru ki ga shita _(I felt it come again )

_ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo _(Some hundred million stars vanishing)

_miokutta _(I saw them off)

_te wo futta _(Waved goodbye)

_yokatta ne _(And said "Good for you")

Then Hinata and Naruto stopped play and let Shikamaru play for a second before Naruto started playing without Hinata as she opened her eyes and smiled while singing.

_rouka no sumi miorosu souji no tochuu _(While cleaning I looked down into the corner of the corridor)

_okashina mono da to omou _(And thought that it really was strange )

After Hinata sung that line she started playing the piano again.

_atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru noni _(Even though the time inside of me has stopped)

_chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni _(I feel like each day I live is different)

_hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu _(And dust piles up like snow)

_matteru ki ga shita _(I felt like it was waiting for me)

_yonderu ki ga shitan da _(Because I felt like it was calling to me)

_furuedasu ima kono toki ga _(Just now, this time that has begun to tremble )

_mitsuketa ki ga shita _(I felt like I had found it)

_ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita _(The memories I lost were awoken)

_monogatari _(This is the end)

_eien no _(Of my eternal)

_sono owari _(Story)

Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru started to play the intrusments softer as Hinata continued to sing. So many questions ran into Naruto's head. First, it was the drawing and now the song she was singing. He never heard the song and started wondering if Hinata made it. _'If so... Why do I feel like the drawing and this song has to do with something about her past?' _he asked himself.

_itsunomanika kakedashiteta _(Before I knew it, I took off running)

_anata ni te wo hikareteta _(Pulled along by your hand)

_kinou ha tooku ashita ha sugu _(Yesterday so distant and tomorrow so close)

_sonna atarimae ni koko ga odotta _(Naturally, it made my heart leap)

Naruto and Shikamaru started playing a little faster and loud as Hinata stopped singing for a moment.

_kikoeta ki ga shita _(I felt like I heard it)

_kanjita ki ga shitan da _(Because I felt like I sensed it)

_furuedasu ima kono mune de _(Just now, in my heart that has begun to tremble)

_mou kuru ki ga shita _(I felt it come again)

_ikusen no asa wo koe atarashii hi ga _(the new sun, crossing over a thousand mornings)

_matteru ki ga shita _(I felt like it was waiting for me)

_yonderu ki ga shitan da _(Because I felt like it was calling to me)

_furueteru kono tamashii ga _(My shivering spirit)

_mitsuketa ki ga shita _(I felt like I had found it)

_ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo _(These days that could vanish like some hundred million dreams)

_miokutta _(I saw them off)

_te wo futta _(Waved goodbye)

_arigatou, to _(And said "thank you")

Then Naruto and Shikamaru stopped playing and let Hinata play the piano softly with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Soon Hinata opened her eyes and looked at everyone who just stared at her shocked. Then she started getting nervous. After a few minutes the whole class roared with excitment which caused Hinata to smile while blushing. "Well done Hinata." Anko said as she stood next to Hinata. "Karin, come up here." she said.

Karin walked next to Hinata smiling. "We don't need to vote. We all know who already won." she said smiling sweetly. "You were incredible, Hinata."

"Arigatou, Karin-chan." Hinata said smiling.

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as you." Karin said laughing nervously.

Hinata shook her head. "I use be horrible at singing too, when I was little." she confessed. Karin looked at Hinata interested. "But I kept praticing on singing. That's how I got good at it." she said smiling. "Also..." then Hinata grabbed her necklace she always had on and held on to it while looking at the ground smiling softly. "My mother use to sing to me when I was little..." she added then looked at Karin who smiling back.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata shocked. "That's weird." he said.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"When Hinata was little... She was found in the streets by Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru explained. Naruto looked at him shocked. "Everytime they asked her about her parents, she would always find a way to avoid the question. Not once as she ever talked about her past before Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei found her." he explained.

Then Naruto looked at Hinata who was smiling with Karin. _'Who are you, Hinata?' _he asked then felt someone was staring at Hinata. He looked around the room to see a chubby guy with swirls on each cheek staring at Hinata. Soon he walked to him. "Hey Choji." he called him.

Choji looked at Naruto. "Oh hey, Naruto. Didn't see you there." he said smiling.

"That's because you keep on staring at Hinata." Naruto said grabbing a chair and sitting next to Choji. "Why do you keep staring at her? Do you already have a crush on the new girl?" he asked teasing.

"No, she reminds me of someone... That went missing when I was a little kid..." Choji replied as he looked at Hinata. '_Are you... The princess that went missing... Are you, Hinata Hyuga?' _he asked himself as he watching Hinata sitting next to Shikamaru smiling.


	5. Seeing Choji and Playing Soccer

Soon music class ended and Hinata was following Shikamaru who was walking. "Shikamaru-kun... Where are we going?" Hinata asked as she walled next to Shikamaru.

"We have gym next." Shikamaru as he walked ouside where a lot of people was standing at the fields. "Looks like we're playing soccer today." he mumbled as he went by a shade. Hinata followed him while Shikamaru lied down as Hinata just sat next to him.

"So we're playing soccer for gym?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru nodded as he rest his head on his arms.

"Shikamaru!" yelled a woman's voice.

"Oh no." Shikamaru mumbled.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru curiously then looked at who was calling him. Then she saw a girl with blonde hair and had it picked up in four buns. "Shikamaru!" she yelled at him as she was hovering over him. "Wake up you lazy!" she yelled.

"Hn. Troublesome woman. Guy-sensei isn't here yet. So I'm going to take a little nap." Shikamaru said as he had his eyes closed the whole time. "So calm down Temari." he said.

"I am calm." Temari said. "And who excatly is she?!" she asked pointing at Hinata.

"I-I'm Hinata. I'm new here." Hinata said as she shyly backed away from Temari. "Ano... I knew Shikamaru for a long time and he told me he would show me around." she explained.

"Then why you still hanging around him?" Temari asked with her hands on her hips.

"B-Because..." Hinata then looked at the ground. "I'm new here and I only know Shikamaru-kun..." she explained as she blushed.

When Temari saw that Hinata was extremly shy and saw her blushing she couldn't help herself as she hugged Hinata tightly like a mother. "You're so adorable~!" she shouted as she had Hinata's head resting on her chest.

"Ano..." Hinata said getting nervous.

Then Temari let Hinata go. "Gomen, you just so adorable~! I couldn't help it." Temari explained as she smiled.

"I-It's okay." Hinata said shyly. "If you don't mind me asking. H-How do you know Shikamaru-kun?" she asked.

"That's because I'm his girlfriend." Temari said proudly.

"Shikamaru-kun, never told me he had a girlfriend." Hinata said then looked at Shikamaru who was still lying on the grass.

"Yup, I'm his girlfriend." Temari said proudly. "It's hard to believe that someone as loud as me can be dating someone as lazy as him, huh?" she asked laughing.

"I wouldn't say that." Hinata said softly. Temari looked at Hinata while Shikamaru opened one of his eyes getting curious. "It should matter if you're loud or quiet or anything." she said smiling softly as she looked at the ground. "As long as you love someone deeply... It shouldn't matter what they look like or how they act." Hinata said as she remembered her mother saying the same thing when she was little. Temari and Shikamaru looked at Hinata wide eyes. "As long as you love each other... It shouldn't matter because now you know someone loves you for you..." she said as she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Hinata..." Temari called.

Soon Hinata realized what she said and started panicking. "Oh no! I said something weird didn't I?!" she asked Temari while she was panicking.

"No, it's okay." Temari said trying to reassure Hinata.

"Gomennasai! I was told I should always think before I say things!" Hinata said as she bowed as Temari with her eyes shut closed.

Then Temari laughed. Hinata squeezed her eyes tighter. "It's okay, Hinata." Temari said as she stopped laughing and smiled at Hinata who looked u. at her curiously. "I think it's really sweet what you said." she told her.

"Y-You do?" Hinata asked as she stood up straight.

"Yup." Temari replied. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" she asked.

"A boyfriend?" Hinata asked. "N-No... I never had a boyfriend before." she confessed as she blushed.

"Nani?! You never had a boyfriend. At all?" Temari asked shocked. Hinata simply nodded. "How could you not have a single boyfriend?! I mean look at you! You so adorable! Who could not date you?!" she asked yelling as she was throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey, Temari, Shikamaru." Naruto greeted as he came up and then saw Hinata. "Hey, Hinata." he said smiling.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled.

"Yes?!" Naruto replied as he stood up straight scared.

"Would you believe that Hinata hasn't have a single boyfriend in her life?" Temari asked.

Naruto then looked at Hinata then back at Temari. "That would be pretty hard to believe." he said.

"Excatly! How come you haven't had a boyfriend?!" Temari yelled while looking at Hinata. "Have you been stuck at a castle or something?!" she asked.

When Temari said that, Hinata flinched and Naruto noticed. "A-Ano..." she said trying to figure out what to say. "I-I... I guess it's because..." Hinata was trying not to tell them who she really was. "I-I guees it's because... I was never really social." she lied as she put on a fake smile.

"That doesn't matter! Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you!" Temari yelled falling for Hinata's fake smile but Naruto didn't. "Naruto!" she yelled his name again. Naruto stood up straight again scared of her. "Would you date Hinata?!" she asked.

Soon Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and blushed then looked away. "I-I guess I would..." Naruto replied with his face in different shade as red. While Hinata's whole face was blood red.

"Guy-sensei is coming." Shikamaru said as he stood up and yawned.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" a man with a bowl shaped hair walked in shouting.

"Moringing, Guy-sensei." everyone said.

"TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING A GAME OF SOCCER!" Guy shouted. "I WOULD PICK WHO IS CAPTAINS!" he shouted then looked around and saw Temari and Hinata talking. "YOU TWO!" he yelled as he went to Hinata and Temari. "You two beautiful youth will be captain." he said smiling.

"Ano..." Hinata said afraid.

"Pick your teams." Guy said.

"Y-You go first." Hinata said looking at Temari.

Then Temari started looking at everyone thinking. "I want Kiba." she said. Then a boy with two red triangles on each cheek walked next to her.

"I-I'll take Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said as Shikamaru walked to Hinata.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Choji." Temari said.

Hinata flinched as she remembered she had a friend name Choji when he ran away. _'I-It can't be... Is it really Choji-kun?!' _she thought as she began to panick. Then a chubby guy with swirls on each cheek stepped out of the crowd. Hinata felt her heart beating so fast, she thought it would rip out of her chest. _'It... It really is Choji!'_ she thought as her eyes widen. Choji noticed Hinata looking at him with wide eyes and he smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, Hinata... Long time no see." he said still smiling.

"C-Choji-kun..." Hinata called him as she was trying to hold back the tears. "I-It really is you..." she said.

"What you know Choji?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I use to be-" Choji then stopped as he saw Hinata looking at him as if she was begging him not to tell them she was a princess.

"You use to be, what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I use to be Hinata's best friend when we were little." Choji lied as he put on a fake smile.

"This is true, Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Yup." Hinata said smiling. "Anyways, let's continue this game." she said smiling. "I pick Naruto-kun." Then Naruto walked next to Hinata.

After Hinata and Temari finished picking their teams. They started picking goalies. "Alright, who's goalies for what team?" Guy asked.

"Gaara is goalie for my team." Hinata said.

"Kankuro is my goalie." Temair said.

"Alright, captains! You will get the ball." Guy said as he placed the ball in the middle of the field while Temari was on one side of the ball while Hinata was on the other side.

"Just because you're adoable, doesn't mean I'll go easy in you." Temari said smirking.

"I was going to ask you if you didn't." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Ready... GO!" Guy yelled.

Then Hinata kicked the ball away from Temari leaving her dumbfounded. "What the..." she said.

Everyone's mouth had dropped. "She got the ball away from Temari!" yelled a boy.

"One point for Hinata's team!" Guy yelled.

"NANI?!" everyone yelled. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" they asked.

"While you guys were standing there shocked, Hinata took the chance and made a goal." Guy explained. "She's pretty fast." he added.

Temari looked at Hinata who was standing in front of the goal. "Alright, Hinata. No more play time." Temari said smirking at Hinata.

Then Temari had the ball as she was kicking it to Hinata's goal. Until Hinata ran towards Temari and got the ball away from her. Soon Hinata was kicking the ball to Temari's goal dodging people from left to right, tricking people thinking she was go one way but go the other. Hinata kicked the ball and made it past the goalie making a goal. "Two points to Hinata's team! Zero for Temari's!" Guy yelled.

"Way the go Hinata!" Naruto shouted and he ran up to Hinata with a big smile.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling sweetly.

Without thinking Kankuro kicked the ball to hard that it was head straight for Hinata's head. "Hinata!" Choji yelled.

Then Hinata pushed Naruto down as she caught the ball as if it rolled to her softly. Hinata's bang was covering her eyes as she held onto the ball. "Hinata! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked as he stood up checking to see if Hinata was injured.

"Huh?" Hinata said as she looked up and saw she caught the ball.

"Gomennasai!" Kankuro yelled as he ran to Hinata.

"Ah... Here." Hinata said as she handed Kankuro the ball.

"Hinata! Are you okay?! Are you hurt in anyway?!" Temari yelled as she checked Hinata's hand then her stomach. "Here! Let me see if you're bruised!" she yelled as she reached for Hinata's bottom shirt.

"Nooo!" Hinata screamed as she pulled her shirt down before Temari could grab it. "I'm fine. I promise." she said as she was blushing.

"Are you sure? That ball did come at you pretty fast and hard." Kankuro asked.

Hinata simply nodded. "I'm fine, look." she said as she held her hand out. They look. "See, no red marks." she said smiling.

"Okay, class. I know we just started but gym time is over!" Guy yelled. "Now go to lunch!" he said.

Without complaining, everyone listened as they headed to the cafeteria.


	6. The Reward

It was lunch time, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temair and Choji was walking to a table. "Hinata, are you sre you're okay?" Temari asked.

"I'm fine, I promise. No bruises and no pain." Hinata said trying to reassure Temari. "I'll let you know when I'm hurt, deal?" she told Temari.

"Deal." Temari said. "Well I'm hungry! Let's go eat already!" she yelled as thry sat at a table. Hinata took out her bento and opened it. "Wow... Hinata your lunch looks amazing!" Temari shouted.

Then everyone looked at Hinata's lunch amazed while Shikamaru was earing his lunch. "She's a cheif at a restaurant. So of course Hinata's cooking is good." he said while taking a bit out of his lunch.

"Woah, you're a cheif Hinata?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata said smiling then noticing Choji looking at her. "Choji-kun... Can I talk to you in private?" she asked as she stood up.

"Sure." Choji replied. Then when Hinata and Choji walked out of the cafeteria, Choji grabbed Hinata and hugged.

"C-Choji-kun..." Hinata called him as she felt her shoulder get wet.

"You're okay... I thought... I thought something happened to you..." Choji sobbed. "Everyone missed you... We were all worried..." he said crying.

Then Hinata hugged Choji back smiling. "It's okay, Choji-kun... I'm safe and I'm glad to see you again." she said as Choji pushed her away a little then wipped his eyes."I took a lot of money so that way I would be able to live off it. But then I started running out of it..." she said starting her story.

"Then why aren't you living off the streets?" Choji asked.

"Because, Kurenai and Asuma found me." Hinata replied smiling. Choji looked at her wide eyes.

"Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei?" Choji asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes. They took me in and raised me as their own. I was really happen, I was homeschooled, became a chief and had a happy life." Hinata said smiling. "They were kind to me, unlike..." she stopped as she had flashbacks of her father. It was silent. "Anyways, how's Choza-kun?" she asked.

"He's good. We quit two years after you ran away." Choji explained.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because of two reasons: One was because at first we liked cooking for a happy family but after... Your mom and sister died and your father became a jerk... We then decided to leave." Choji explained.

"What about the second reason?" Hinata asked.

"It was because since we thought that your father became a heartless jerk, we would be ther for you." Choji answered smiling. "So when you ran away we didn't have enought to leave until two years later. So now here I am." he finished smiling.

"Thanks, Choji-kun." Hinata said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Choji asked looking at Hinata seriously which caused Hinata to stop smiling and look at the ground with sad eyes, already knowing what Choji was talking about.

"B-Because... I'm afraid..." Hinata confessed. Choji looked at her confused. "I-I'm afraid that... When they learn the truth about me... They'll ask me for money or... I don't know..." she said. "I know they wouldn't ask me for money or treat me differently but... I just want to keep it a secret." she said finally looking at Choji.

"You're going to have to tell them that..." Choji paused. "That... You're the missing princess, Hinata Hyuga." he finally said saying her full name while Hinata just looked at the ground sadly.

"You're the missing princess?" asked a voice.

Choji and Hinata looked behind them to see Shikamaru and Temari standing there. "Shikamaru... Temari..." Choji called their names. While Hinata eyes widen as she couldn't move or talk anymore for her secret was exposed. Then looked at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"You're the missing princess, Hinata Hyuga." Temari repeated.

"I'm not the missing princess! I'm not from that family!" Hinata yelled with her eyes covered. Shikamaru, Choji and Temari looked at Hinata with wide eyes and saw drops of tears falling to the ground. "I'm not from that family..." she mumbled again as she had flashbacks of her mother, sister and her father laughing, smiling and having fun. Then flashbacks of her mother and sister's funeral and her father always ignoring her, blaming her and yelling at her. "I'm not from that family... Not anymore..." she said again as she fell on her knees crying with her hands over her face. "I hated that life!" she yelled crying.

"Hinata..." Choji called her as he went to confort Hinata while she was crying.

"Don't tell anyone... Please..." Hinata begged looking at Shikamaru and Temari still crying. "Don't tell anyone please..." she begged. "Not Kurenai. Not Asuma. No one." she said then looked at the ground crying again. "If you do... They might take me back... To that heartless man... To that prison... Thinking they would get a reward for my return..." she said crying harder. "So please... Don't tell anyone..." she begged again. Then Choji hugged her. "I don't want to live that life no more!" she yelled hugging Choji back.

"I promise..." Shikamaru said. Hinata and Choji looked at them.

"We promise to keep it a secret." Temari said smiling as she hugged Hinata wanting to confort her.

Hinata cried harder as she hugged Temari back. "Thank you, Temari-chan... Thank you so much." she said.

"No problem." Temari said smiling.

* * *

From around the corner was a girl with pink hair and a guy that had raven hair. "So... She's the missing princess." the guy said smirking.

"We have an advantage here." the girl said. "If we turn her in to the king. He would reward us!" she said happily. "We would become rich!" she added.

"I have a better idea." the guy said smirking. "How about we turn the princess in, instead of getting money, I marry her." he explained.

"Why?!" the girl asked angry at her boyfriend's idea.

"Think about it, if I return her, ask her hand in marriage instead of the money. I would become king!" the guy explain liking his idea.

"But what about me?!" the girl asked.

"Don't worry, I'll kill the princess, make it look like someone else killed her or an accedent happened leaving me the king and I would be able to marry you. They we would not only be rich. But we would rule this country!" the guy said evily while holding his girlfriend's chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"That's a great idea... Sasuke-kun. This is why I love you." the girl said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I love you too... Sakura." Sasuke replied as they kissed.


	7. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! I have something to tell you all: I won't be able to write anymore stories during summer break.

I'm extremely sorry. I know how much all of you like my stories but I won't be able to write anymore until school starts again.

If anything, I'll probably write at least two chapters a month, if I'm lucky.

Once again, I am completely sorry but I will make it up to all of you.


	8. An Unexpected Guest

It's been four days since Temari and Shikamru found out about Hinata's huge secret, Hinata and Naruto was walking to their next class until they ran into Shikamaru, Temari and Choji. "Hey, guys." Naruto greeted.

"Hi Temari." Hinata greeted as she smiled. Which caused Temari to give Hinata a big hug.

"Hina-hime, you are just so cute!~" Temari shouted making other students look at them to see what was going on. Since she found out about Hinata's secret, she been calling her hime. When people asked her why she would just say, 'You got a problem with that?' she asked them in a threatening voice making people afraid of her to ask again or evn go near her.

"Morning, Hinata-chan." Choji greeted.

"Morning, Choji-kun. I hope you had a good night." Hinata said smiling as Temari kept hugging her tightly.

"Slept good, how about you?" Choji asked smiling back.

"Temari, let the poor girl go before she suffocates." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oops, gomen." Temari apologized as she let Hinata go.

"I'm okay." Hinata said smiling then the bell rung signaling them to get to class. "We should probably go to class before we're late." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata, did you finish that art project that's due today?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, and you can't look at it until we present." Hinata said as she held the rolled up poster up but not unfolding it.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because it's a surprise." Hinata said winking.

"Might as well not argue with her, Naruto. She wouldn't even let me see." Shikamaru said as they walked through the door and took their seats. "I'm going to take a nap." he said as he rest his head on the desk.

"Alright class, school started so everone take your seats." Kurenai said as she walked in the classroom and saw Shikamaru sleeping. "Shikamaru, would you please sit up." she said.

"So close." Shikamaru mumbled as he sat up while Hinata giggled.

"Anyways, as you know, today you're group projects are due today. So get together with your group and practice presenting for five minutes then we will present your presenting in front of the whole class." Kurenai said then everyone went to their groups and started talking.

"Can we see the poster now?" Naruto asked as he gave Hinata the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Hinata said giving up as she grabbed the poster and unfolded it and showed only Naruto and Shikamaru.

On the poster there was three pictures with three different people and three different settings. The first showed Shikamaru lying under the shady tree as he watched the clouds float by, everything was was black and gray except the sky that was blue. The second picture showed Hinata surrounded by flowers with a guitar in her hand, like the first everything was black and gray except the guitar and the flowers. The third picture showed Naruto eating ramen at a ramen stand, everthing was black and gray except for the bowl of ramen he was eating and the counter.

"Whoa... Hinata. This is incredible!" Naruto said amazed with the poster.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing.

"Alright. Five minutes is up. Time to present. Kiba's group. Why won't you start us off?" Kurenai saidas she sat on her desk ready to grade.

"This is our poster." Kiba said as he held up the poster.

The poster showed a boy with a big dog, another boy covered in what seemed like bugs and the last boy with just a paint brush.

"Arigatou, Kiba's group." Kurenai said then wrote something down. Throughout class, Kurenai called up each group until Hinata's group was last. "Alright, Hinata's group is up next and the last group." Kurenai said as Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto stood in the front of the class.

"This is our poster." Hinata said smiling as she stood next to Naruto and Shikamaru who then held up the poster. Everyone was amazed with the poster.

"Lovely done, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto. You three may sit down now." Kurenai said smiling as she stood up in the front of the class while Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru sat down. "Alright-" she was cut off from a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kurenai yelled.

Then a group of men with uniforms walked in with a teenage boy leading. Choji's eyes widen as he knew the boy, he looked at Hinata and saw her froze with her eyes widen. "They're the royal guards!" yelled a student.

"What may I help you with?" Kurenai asked the teenage boy.

"We were informed the missing princess is enrolled in this school and is in this class." he answered causing everyone to gasp then whisper. "We are here to see which one." he said then looked around.

Hinata was trying to hide as she was shaking. Naruto notices. "Hey, Hinata are you okay?" he asked out loud. Then the teenage boy looked at Naruto who was checking on Hinata. "What's wrong are you sick?" he asked. Then the teenage boy stood in front of Hinata.

"Hinata-sama?" he called her. Then Hinata froze again and slowly look up.

"N-Neji-niisan..." Hinata mumbled.

"It really is you." Neji said sounding a bit happy. When he tried to reach for Hinata, she jumped back causing the chair to flip over and everyone to look at her. "Hinata-sama." he called out.

"She's the missing princess?" asked a boy. Hinata looked around to see everyone whispering and staring at her.

Neji, Naruto, Kurenai, Shikamru, Choji and Temari notices Hinata shaking uncontrollably. "Hinata, are you okay?" Kurenai asked as she walked towards Hinata trying to comfort her.

"Gomen..." Hinata said making everyone look at her. "Gomennasai... For not telling you, Kurena." she said still shaking.

"Hinata-sama... I have to take you back..." Neji said as two of the guards tried to reach for Hinata but she stepped back.

"No... No!" Hinata yelled. "I... I'm not going back!" she screamed as she jumped out the window.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stop her but saw she softly landed on the ground and was running.

"After her!" Neji yelled as he ran out the door with the other guards following behind.

"Sorry, class but I have something to do." Kurenai quickly said as she left behind them.


End file.
